Certain applications of polymers require conductive, semi-conductive, or static charge-dissipating properties.
Electrically conductive polymer-products have been made by mixing an electrically conductive material into the polymer during formation. Examples of such electrically conductive materials include powders such as silver, copper, nickel, carbon black, and graphite; and ionizable metal salts such as alkali metal tetraorganoborides. To provide satisfactory conductive properties, the amount of conductive powder in a conductive material can be as high as 10-40% by weight, which can affect the thermal and mechanical properties of the polymer. Uniform high conductivity requires uniform distribution of the conductive material throughout the polymer bulk.